Gaius at the Tavern
by agent curly
Summary: Before the time of the Great Purge when magic was accepted. A young Prince convinces the future court physician, queen, dragon lord, and high priestess to join him at the Tavern. What starts off as a night of fun among friends might end up being much more for Gaius after Balinor sets his sight on a young talented female healer for his friend.


"Come on Gaius it'll only be for a couple of hours."

"I can't. I have rounds in the morning and I have to go to the forest to pick up herbs before that. Then I want to go to the library with Geoffrey to get some last minute cramming for my anatomy and potions exam."

"It'll only be a couple of hours. You have to come Balinor and Nimueh will be there if it helps. They can help you with anatomy and potions. Balinor has been practicing healing with Nimueh I'm sure you can all try and learn a spell. Just one though we are going to have fun not to learn."

"Uther I can't."

"Gaius you are in your early twenties you should be having fun. Everybody knows you are going to be Camelot's next court physician. You have been Harrison's apprentice for almost a decade. A couple of hours is not going to ruin your progress."

"I know that."

"Then say you are going tonight."

"Whose going? Besides Nimueh and Bal?"

"Vivienne, Goloris, and Ygraine."

"Ygraine, huh?"

"Don't start."

"Is a tavern proper for ladies?"

"Technically no. But you try and stop them."

"Alright."

"Perfect. Bal and Nimueh will pick you up outside your chambers to make sure you don't bail. Vivienne, Goloris, Ygraine and I will try and sneak past the guards and meet you at the Rising Sun."

Gaius nods before making his way towards the physicians chambers. He should brew a couple potions for tomorrows headache.

* * *

"Hello Gaius?"

"Master Harrison. I'm just finishing off here before heading to bed is there anything you need help with?"

"No. Is that ginger root? I don't recall any of the potions I assigned to have that particular ingredient?"

"I finished those this is for me I feel a migraine coming and if it worsens by morning I would like to be prepared."

"Migraines? Hmm… alright."

Gaius finished bottling the seven small bottles of hangover potion and slipped them into his pocket before making his way towards the door to leave before he was stopped.

"Gaius it is good to engage in 'fun' activities. I do recommend to not have too much fun to fuel your headaches I expect top marks for your anatomy and potion exams tomorrow."

"I'm not. I. I will do my best."

Master Harrison nodded before making his way toward the bench allowing Gaius to leave.

* * *

"Gauis."

"Hello Balinor. Nimueh."

Nimueh let out a laugh, "No need to be so nervous, Guy we're just going out for a drink. Right Bal?"

"Yup."

"I haven't had a strong drink in a while."

"Now that's a lie. Just the other day we had a drink in Lord Peter's chambers."

"That was over two month's ago. Besides that is not a night I would like to remember. You know how I get when I get drunk Bal."

"That I do my friend."

"Do share."

"Bal don't."

"Come on it's just Nim."

"Balinor." Gauis says testily but the future dragon lord ignores him and turns to the sorceress.

"You know how angry Tristian gets when he see Uther with his sister?"

"Absolutely-furious-slit-throat mad?"

"Yes. Well that's about a fraction of how Gauis gets. He's worse than the dragons."

Nimueh laughs, "You can't be serious? Guy worse than a dragon?"

"Yup. Guy is an angry drunk."

"Shut up Bal."

"Ooh. I think he may have started early."

A sharp glare and a muttered spell later and Balinor tripped over his own feet.

"That was uncalled for."

"Telling Nim, was uncalled for."

"Boys no need to fight. Bal apologize."

"M'sorry" Balinor mutters knowing better than to argue.

"Good. Now Gaius apologize too Bal for tripping him. You know better. Magic shouldn't be used for pettiness or pranks it should be respected."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Perfect now that were past this. Bal you distract the guards while Gaius and I sneak past?"Nimueh nods to Gaius then to Balinor. Gaius nods in agreement.

"Fine, but how am I- Hey! Hello?" Balinor gulps as he looks at the two guards. He hates when they do that.

"Lord Balinor?"

"Yes. Hi, I was just making my way to the… Cavern."

"The cavern?"

"Did I say Cavern? I meant the cave under the tunnels. You see I was going to go talk to Kilgharra. My dragon. Well he is not really my dragon. He is his own. But yes, I am supposed to talk to him."

"Where not supposed to let anyone go down there."

"Surely you can let me. I'm a dragon lord or at the very least will be in the future. Actually, I should have probably mentioned that my father send me. Yes, he wants me to spend some time among the dragons in the cave get to know them."

"Lord Ambrosius sent you?"

"Yes?"

"Alright go ahead. Oh, and Lord Balinor, next time you should bring a note."

"A note. Yes of course. Thank you. You two have a good patrol." Balinor says as he rounds the corner and heads in the direction opposite of the cave leading toward the castle entrance. Once out he gets pulled to the shadows beside a house.

"Never do that again." He says glaring at his friends who are sniggering at him. He shakes his head and makes his way in the direction of the Rising Sun. His friends stumbling behind him.

* * *

At the tavern the group of knights, ladies, and sorcerers made their way to an empty corner of the tavern while Gorlois went to go get a round of drinks. Once they set them all on the table they raised their glassed and clinked them sloshing their beer over the table before take large gulps.

An hour in Uther had convinced Balinor to play a game of dice with him.

"You must be using magic?"

"Please Uther I don't need magic to take you down a peg or two in a simple game of dice."

"Bal."

"Shut up?"

"Ten." Uther said annoyed as he shaked the dice before throwing them on the table to 5 and 4 facing up.

"Come on pay up."

Uther growled before handing over his gold coins to the smiling dragon lord before tuning to go get another drink.

"Hi Uther."

"Hello Ygraine? Are you alright?"

"I think the alcohol might be starting to affect me?"

"Would you like for me to accompany you back to the castle?" the prince asked shyly before turning to get his drinks and passing them onto Nimueh and Gaius.

"You don't have to accompany me I can go myself."

"True, but I think I should retire myself."

"Bal took all your money did he?"

"No. I still have a few left but I rather leave with something than nothing."

"You have a point there. You know Vivienne said she saw this coming. I told her you wouldn't fall for playing dice with Bal again after last time. Guess I was wrong."

Uther let out a laugh before turning to look at the dark haired lady snuggling up to Goloris and smiled when she turned to look his way before turning to back to the lady in front of him and extending his arm which she took.

* * *

A while after Lady Vivienne wished to retire and Goloris tripped over himself making it his 'mission to get such a lovely damsel to her chambers safely on his life.' Making Vivienne laugh. She said a brief good night to the rest of the gang before putting Goloris arm over her shoulder and dragging him back to the castle before he started embarrassing her further. 'Get me to my chambers safely. And how will you get to yours safely then.' She muttered softly under her breath as they exited the tavern.

"Right well boys how about we issue a little wager?' the dark haired priestess in training asked.

Bal looked at her intently and already knowing he'd regret his next words he gulped down the remainder of his sixth beer before slurring, "Wha' kind of wagger?"

"I bet that you can't get the great beast to give you a ride on his back."

"Well of course I can't he's a dragon not a horse!"

"You're supposed to say you can."

"Listen Nim. I don't play games I know I have no chance of winning."

"Oh really. Well then how about this you cough up all of the money you stole from Prince Uther during your little dice game if you can't get Gaius here a date and I can."

Gaius seeing where this was going decided to shake his head "Don't drag me into this Nim. I don't need a date."

"Guy how about you finish your drink and let Bal here answer. Unless of course you think Bal would be a horrible wing man. Don't get me wrong I think he will definitely fail, but I thought you his good friend would at least have some faith."

Gaius looked about to argue that he wasn't going to fall for her tricks when Bal agreed before dashing off to see if he could find someone for the future physician.

"Nim."

"Don't Nim me once I win I'll split the money with you for your troubles."

Gaius shakes his head before pouring himself another drink. "You never say what you'd do if you lost?"

"I don't lose, and Bal can't get anyone to fall for him let alone convince them to court his friends."

"I disagree. Bal is a noble, a decent knight, even better sorcerer, and will one day command dragons."

"True. Doesn't mean he'll actually find a partner. The man is a recluse. I don't think he's ever even tried to woo a girl."

Gaius frowned. Yes, Balinor wasn't quite the ladies man, but that's because none of the Ladies at court caught his fancy. It was like Bal said to Nim he doesn't enter any challenge he would end up losing, not just money, but honor and love as well. He knew all the noble women were in it for his title and preferred honest company rather than any of those 'gold digging title climbing wenches in fancy gowns' and if a majority of the honest company managed to be more dragon then human then so be it.

"You disagree?"

Gauis let his silence answer for him as he saw Bal coming towards him.

"I win. Pay up Nim."

"Umm you haven't won anything."

"Be prepared to eat your words. Come on Gauis." Bal said seriously before dragging Gaius off to a pretty blonde at the bar.

"Bal? What are you doing?"  
"Finding you a decent women in this place. Her name is Alice. She's a healer and a good one at that she's not a noble but she has a good heart I can tell. She's also extremely intelligent aware of anatomy and medicine probably as much as you are."

"If that's right than what is she doing here?"

"Her father is the cousin to the owner of the Rising Sun."

"Right." Gaius muttered before turning back to the blonde in front of him sure that she heard everything.

"Hullo."

"Hi. You're Gaius right?"

"Yes.

"I'm Alice, although I'm sure you know that."

"Listen Alice I am sure you are a nice girl and I don't really know what Bal told you about me, but-"

"I understand." She mutters sadly and gives him a small smile before making her way around him and heading off to her room above the tavern.

"Pay up Bal." Nim muttered.

Balinor frowned before taking the pouch of cash and handling it over.

"You are an idiot Gaius."

"Shut up Bal."

Gauis grabbed one more mug of ale chugged it down before turning to Nim.

"Make sure he gets back in one piece. Good night."

Nim nods before turning to Bal.

"So, you think she could be the one for him huh?"

"Yes, if only he had the courage to talk to her."

Nimueh smirked before handing the money back to Bal a few coins having already been taken out to pay her tab.

"Do you want to get more drinks?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Gauis woke up with a larger headache than the day before and was grateful than he had his potion ready by his bed side to drink before making his way out of bed changing and heading off to work.

Master Harrison looked up and smiled ushering Gaius in. "Gauis, I would like you to meet my new student."

"Student? You're taking on another apprentice?"

"Not exactly, but for the time being I will be mentoring her."

"Her? A female physician?"

"Yes, and don't underestimate her she might one day be better than you."

Gaius doubted that but nodded and waited as Master Harrison called someone from the storage closet.

"Hello Gaius."

Gauis raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the physician then back to the young lady in front of him.

"Alice."


End file.
